In numerous sample analyzers including immunological analyzer and blood coagulation analyzer, a plurality of reagents is used to measure a great number of analyzing items. Each reagent may be used for only one analyzing item or may be used in a plurality of analyzing items, and thus the consuming amount differs among reagents. Regarding the reagents which consuming amount is relatively large, a plurality of reagent containers is held in the reagent container holder of the sample analyzer to prevent the reagent from running out in the middle of the analyzing process thereby causing measurement error. Regarding the usage order of the same reagent accommodated in the plurality of reagent containers, it is proposed to start using from the reagent container with small reagent remaining quantity at the start of operation of the apparatus (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H9-43244).
In sample analyzers, the measurement specimen in which the sample and the reagent are mixed is measured, and the obtained measurement data is converted based on the standard curve corresponding to the used reagent to obtain the analysis result. Therefore, if the standard curve does not exist, the analysis result cannot be obtained, but due to reasons of (1) measurement of a calibrator must be performed when creating the standard curve, and in the meantime, the sample cannot be measured; and (2) the sample measurement is desirably completed at an early stage to send the sample to the next examination in the screening system, measurement is sometimes performed using the reagent which standard curve is not created. In this case, the analysis result cannot be obtained until the standard curve is created, and for example, determination on whether or not re-examination is necessary cannot be made right after the measurement.
Due to the problems in reagent management, error may occur on the standard curve itself. In this case, measurement is performed using the reagent which standard curve is not created, and when the existence of error in the standard curve of the relevant reagent becomes apparent afterwards, the measurement performed up to that point as well as the samples and the reagents used for the measurement become a waste.
The presence of standard curve thus has an important meaning in the analyzing process of the sample, but a sample analyzer that determines the usage order of the reagent based on the presence of the standard curve when a plurality of the same reagents exist in the apparatus did not exist in the prior art.